


Strain

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sibling Incest, idk how to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard had strained himself too much. He wasn't old, but he wasn't the young man he used to be either, and chopping that chair into pieces with so much gusto had hurt his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea right after seeing the Spektrum concert, but I was too dumbstruck to write anything, but now it's finally here! enjoy!
> 
> remember that ylvis aren't in an incestuous relationship, this is a work of fiction, and should not be taken seriously.

Vegard had strained himself too much. He wasn't old, but he wasn't the 20 year old he used to be either, and chopping that chair into pieces with so much gusto had hurt his back. But the thrill in the entire performance dulled the pain into nothing, and he didn't even realize his back hurt until the concert was over. The moment they stepped out and finally allowed themselves to breathe and calm down, a stinging pain shot through his back, and he could hardly turn his body at all.

"Fuck-" he groaned, and rubbed his neck, which also got affected by the strain. "I think I've done too much."  
Bård chuckled at him. "Aww, did the old fart finally pull a muscle?" He joked, but as he saw no one nearby, placed his hand on his brothers back and slid it downwards to rest on the small of it, and leaned in close to his ear. "Go into the changing room, sit down, relax, and I'll be right there." He breathed into his ear, and pecked his earlobe, lips barely grazing them at all.

And then he walked away, heading in the opposite direction. He took one glance back, before he turned the corner, and smiled mischievously at Vegard.

Vegard didn't respond, was too tired to even crack a smile, but there was fluttering in his stomach, and his heartbeat was still fast, and he slowly made his way to the changing room, which he and Bård shared. 

He couldn't breathe in completely, whatever was strained in his back stopping him from doing anything properly.   
He entered the room, and didn't even bother to look himself in the mirror. He knew what he looked like, tired and worn out, day old stubble on his chin and dark shadows under his eyes. Instead, he pulled out a stool, planted himself firmly on it, and whined at the cutting pain that thudded in his back.

He ran his hands through his hair a few times, trying to control it just the slightest, but the dark curls had a mind of their own, and refused to do anything else than stick to his sweaty brow. He listened to the silence, the calm silence in the air and his own heartbeat, and then the very silent footsteps that headed that way.

He didn't even turn to look when the door opened, or when it shut quietly and a calm breath was exhaled. He simply shut his eyes and breathed in turn with the breaths he heard as they came closer, and he eventually sensed a presence looming over his back, but still he did not open his eyes.

Bård placed his hands on Vegard's shoulders and bent down, ghosting his lips over his neck.   
"Hey," he murmured, as the hands pushed gently into Vegard's skin, and his thumbs kneaded slowly into the muscle.   
"Hey," Vegard replied. He breathed heavily as Bård's hands continued the gentle movement, and his lips trailed to his neck and up below his ear. 

"How's the back?" Bård asked, his hands sliding down Vegard's arms, moving over the muscles and tightening gradually.   
"It's killing me," Vegard huffed, and turned his head slightly. Bård's face was right by his, his nose nudging at his skin. He turned a little more so that their lips met, but the action hurt him and he cried out in pain and turned back, dipping his head and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Ow!" He said after a while, joking halfheartedly as the pain disappeared, and he felt Bård's smiling lips on his cheek.  
"Poor big brother," he chuckled, and placed his hands on Vegard's sides. They trailed down slowly, forming out his shape and coming to rest on his hips, right above where the black tank top was tucked into the black jeans. "Let me make it better."   
His words tickled, and so did the heavy locks of blonde hair that caressed Vegard's neck as he moved. With those words, he gripped the top and pulled it out of his pants, slipped his fingers under it and started pulling it up over Vegard's chest. It stuck to his sweaty skin, and Vegard had to raise his arms to help him get it of, and the action made it hurt again, but he bit his lip and suffered in silence as the tank was pulled over his head and disturbed the wild curls that crowned his head, so that they fell into his face.  
When the top was gone, he dropped his hands and his shoulders followed, he was so tired, and his body was tense. A resigned sigh came from deep within him, as if to silently let out all his frustrations.

A loud scraping sounded as Bård pulled out another chair behind Vegard and sat down on it, and then he felt Bård's hands on his skin, his gentle fingers trailing up his spine, drawing out a random pattern around his shoulder blades, sliding across the faint pattern of his ribs under his skin.   
Then both his hands splayed out and caressed him, at first gently pressing into his skin, but then more force was put into the touches, and he riled up several groans from Vegard as he prodded at his pained back, pressing his palms into the smooth, sweaty skin.

His hands were cool against his skin, sending shivers all over his back, and he groaned as Bård loosened the knots in his back and dug into where the pain came from. His thumbs pressed and moved in tiny circular motions all the way down his spine, and then sliding to his sides, gripping the soft flesh above the hem of his pants and trailing his hands ever so slowly up again, to run his hands along the muscles in his shoulder. 

"Oh god.." Vegard's voice was low, and he dipped his head back in pleasure. The constant delicate touches had him arching his back and rolling his shoulders, cracks sounding all the way down his spine as the bones snapped in place. Everything went white in his vision and his own hands dug into his thighs as Bård continued.  
He never knew Bård's hands were that good. He thought back at how talented his hands were with the guitar, and how good they felt during their intimate times where they brought him euphoric pleasure beyond compare, but he never expected them to feel so good like that, those slender, rough skinned fingertips, as they slid across his shivering skin with such care.

"Is it good?" Bårds voice vibrated against his back, as a gentle kiss was placed between his shoulder blades, and his hand passed over the adored spot. The smell of sweat was pungent on his skin, but Bård didn't mind, carrying on placing kisses below his neck, and gently kneading his neck, fingers slipping with ease over Vegard's sweaty skin.

"Mmhmm," Vegard moaned, lips quivering, and he arched his back as Bård's fingers slithered down and dug into his lower back, his touch leaving wildfire in his trail. Bård was leaning his forehead against his back, he could feel him breathing slowly, the warm air momentarily sliding across his skin before it disappeared. 

His brothers hands found their way to his front, snaking up his clean shaven chest. Bård hadn't said anything, but he missed the hair that usually decorated his brothers chest and stomach, the dark trail that lead down to his pants and carried on down to his crotch.   
He pulled him closer -scooting his own chair closer as well - and Vegard was slack in his arms, humming contently. His hands found their way to rest over Bårds, and he craned his neck in a way that didn't hurt so they their eyes met.

"You are a blessing, you know that?" Vegard murmured, nuzzling his nose under Bård's chin. He was so sleepy, he could easily fall asleep right there in his brothers arms. He couldn't even feel any pain in his back, there was just a pleasant buzzing on his skin.  
"Yeah. You sure are lucky to have me," Bård said with a grin, moving his head so that his chin rested in the crook of Vegard's neck, and his cheek was pressed against Vegard's throat. "You stink, by the way." He added as he inhaled slowly.  
.  
"Yeah well I've just rocked out in front of 8000 people, so I think I'm allowed to sweat and stink a little." Vegard replied, voice lazy and slow. He had shut his eyes.  
Bård huffed a laugh. "I never said you couldn't sweat and stink, I just pointed it out. And I'm also casually gonna mention that there is a shower over there in that room."  
Vegard's eyes snapped to the closed door farther away from them, a sign next to it that read "showers".  
"I don't wanna get up right now," he said childishly, pressing himself farther back against his little brother. 

"What if I left? Or went ahead of you?" Bård asked, but didn't move. 

"Mmmmmh..." Vegard dragged out the sound, and went quiet. "That's different." He said hesitatingly.

Bård laughed and got up, letting go of his brother. He ignored the whine Vegard let out, and pulled his own golden t-shirt of his body, and dropped it onto his brothers head, took of his shoes and socks, and unbuttoned his pants as he walked towards the showers.

Vegard threw the golden cloth on the floor and watched him walk, watched how his hips swayed as he took another step, drank in the sight of his skin, the dimples on his lower back, the faint outline of his ribs, and chuckled as he kicked his pants of, stumbling slightly as they dangled around his leg. He was only in his boxers when he entered the room, but those came flying out moments later.

"Jesus Christ, you're such a tease!" Vegard laughed as the underwear landed in front of him.   
He got up and walked with slow steps over to the door, pushing it open. He smiled at the sight before him; Bård standing under the stream of water, running down his naked form and caressing his curves beautifully, eyes closed and chin raised as he ran his hands through his hair. He opened his eyes, and looked at Vegard.

"Well, are you coming?"


End file.
